Tapestry
by Leriku
Summary: Ok. Um... wasn't too sure what to rate it... but anywhoo. its about the birth of Bra.


Tapestry. ((Don't ask about the title. I was stuck on a title so I just picked a random word from this fic. Just wait until you see that word))  
  
**This is dedicated to Nan-Ran**  
Vegeta walked into the room, and nearly shot through the roof. It was so... pink. "Woman!" he bellowed, shaking the pink room a little.  
  
Bulma spun around. "Shh!" she whispered, raising a finger to her lips.  
  
"Why is the room pink?" The Saiyan Prince yelled, trying just a little to lower his voice.  
  
"Because it's pretty."  
  
"Saiyan rooms need not be 'pretty.' Especially for my child. Pink is fine for Nameks, even Kakkarott's brat, but NOT for a royal Saiyan!"  
  
"But it's pretty. And besides, she's not ALL Saiyan."  
  
"Paint it black." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Pink." His wife answered back.   
  
"Red."   
  
"Purple."   
  
"Brown."   
  
"Blue."   
  
"Green." The two said at the same time.  
  
"Green it is." Bulma smiled. "Vegeta, run out and buy me some paint."   
  
"No. Get your own paint. And make me a sandwich."   
  
"I can't fit behind the wheel."  
  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you became pregnant." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips and sighed angrily. "Vegeta..." She paused, and smirked. "If you don't go get the paint... the room will stay pink!"  
Vegeta mentally cursed his wife's craftiness. "Fine, but only because I need a sandwich. Now give me money!"  
  
Bulma sighed and pulled a wad of money out of her pocket. She threw it at Vegeta's head, who caught it easily. He grunted and left the room.  
  
Trunks ran up to him. "Father! Can I go with you?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!?"  
  
"No! Begone!" Vegeta snarled, and ran out the door.  
  
"Oh great, another child. Another unpure Saiyan bent on vexing me." he grumbled as he flew off.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched the Saiyan Prince fly off. Ah. Another child. Another cute demi-Saiyan of my very own. Just then, she got a sharp pain. "Oh great..." she muttered.  
********  
Vegeta actually looked content. Never had he seen something so beautiful, so perfect, so... his. He picked it up and looked at it fondly. "Hello there, little one." He said, then swallowed it whole. Vegeta licked his fingers. "Mmm... Toasty!"  
  
He reached into the pile of sandwiches before him. The Quizno's staff gaped at his eating speed.   
  
Goku then flew into the store. Actually, he flew into the door, but then after he had regained his coordination, he ran through the door. "Vegeta!"  
  
"What Kakkarott?"  
  
"Bulma's gone into labour!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So..... go to her!" Goku said.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta grumbled. He turned around and glared at the Quiznos people. "I want four to go. Now."  
  
****  
The two Saiyans flew through the air.  
  
"Hey Vegeta... can I have one of those?"  
  
"No."  
  
Goku sniffed  
  
****  
Vegeta walked slowly into the hospital room. "Woman?" he whispered.   
  
Bulma threw a pillow at him. "Where the hell were you?!"  
  
"I was visiting my best friends in the universe."  
  
"Oh great. I'm having my baby and you're off at Quiznos." Bulma fumed.  
  
"You had the baby?" Asked Vegeta, curious.  
  
"Of course. The world hates me."  
  
"Ah. I'm hungry. Make me some gumbo."  
Bulma threw another pillow at him as well as a bowl of soup.  
  
Then came a knock on the door, and a nurse walked in, carrying a pink bundle. She placed it in Bulma's arms. Bulma smiled warmly at it. "Hey little girl. My little girl." She cooed.  
  
Vegeta walked over beside his wife. "It looks just like you."  
  
"Yeah, she does." Bulma corrected.  
  
"Hmph. Still another demi-Saiyan. I hope it doesn't turn out like the other one." Vegeta thought of Trunks and inwardly sighed.  
  
The baby looked up at her father and yawned, making a cute little baby noise that only babies can make. Vegeta's stern look melted away. He offered his finger to the baby, who took it happily. Vegeta almost, not quite, but almost smiled.  
  
"What are we naming her?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking Bra."  
"Underwear?! What is it with you and underwear?! Hello, my name's Vegeta Underwear. My Wife's name is Underwear Underwear. Our children's names are Men's Underwear Underwear and Women's underwear Underwear. You take your obsession with underwear really far. Not that I mind, but my God Woman, don't bring our children into it!" Vegeta complained.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with sad eyes. Vegeta looked upwards and sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me when brats try to beat her up." Why does that always work? I must train against it.  
  
Bulma reached up and dragged him down to eye level by his shirt. "Thanks." She whispered then gave him a peck on his amazingly large forehead.  
  
Then Dr. And Mrs. Briefs walked in carrying an assortment of sweets, a gaggle of balloons, diamond studded things and a pony for Bra because the Briefs are insanely rich.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Bulma was still on pain medication which was another reason she named her daughter 'Bra.' For only one on pain mediction, making them somewhat delerious, would name their child after underwear.  
  
Mrs. Briefs tacked up a 12th century English Tapestry on the wall, just because she felt like it. Then they left to go fetch more gifts because they are insanely rich.  
  
Trunks ran in, saw the pony, and shrieked like a school girl. "A pony! Let's call him Bill!"  
  
"Out child!" Vegeta roared. "The pony is not for you, it is for your sister." Trunks sniffed and crawled out of the room.  
  
Goten ran up behind his friend. "Hiya Trunks!" He shouted.  
  
Trunks sniffed. "I hate having a sister."  
  
Goten looked confused. "Whats a sister? Can you eat it?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know anything?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Your dad says its because we live in the boonies. Trunks, what're the boonies?"  
  
Trunks chuckled cruely to himself at Goten's expence.  
  
****  
"Do you hear chuckling?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No." Vegeta snorted. He picked up Bra and looked at her fondly. Then he smirked and made a sound that sounded like Donald Duck. Bra giggled a cute little baby giggle.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Silly Goose. Where did you learn that?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and sat down next to his wife. "When Freiza was alive, and I had to travel here, I had to find ways to amuse myself. Nappa wasn't much for talking."  
  
Bulma chuckled. "So you learned how to talk like a duck?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No. I think it's cute."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Bulma looked at Bra, still in Vegeta's arms, who was falling asleep. "We have another child."  
  
"Yes. Hopefully this one will turn out straight so the Royal Saiyan blood can be carried on." Vegeta mentally kicked Trunks.  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
"I love you too, Woman."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean Bulma."  
  
Vegeta bent down and rubbed noses with his Bulma.  
  
"Ew!" yelled Trunks and Goten from the doorway, then ran away as Vegeta hurled an energy blast towards the door.  
  
The End 


End file.
